


Wipe Your Paws

by jo_anne_storm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_anne_storm/pseuds/jo_anne_storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fluffiest fluff to ever fluff.  Featuring Derek, Stiles, their daughter, and Disney Jr songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wipe Your Paws

**Author's Note:**

> I have a toddler who loves Disney Jr. Even when no one is watching TV, it seems to be tuned to that station. And, the little commercial filler,[ educational songs](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enZIedZ9EII) get stuck in my head. And then they make me write fluff. Serious fluff. The fluffiest fluff to ever fluff. Expect cavities.

“Papa!  No!”

Derek winced as his daughter’s frantic voice cut through the gloom and pierced his eardrums.  He’d hoped that she’d stay asleep on the short trip from the car to her bed, but it looked like that was too much to hope for.

“Paws!”

“You haven’t been playing in mud, baby girl.  Grampa said that you played with your blocks all day.”

“Paws, Papa!”

Derek sighed as he carefully lowered his tiny daughter to the porch and watched as she cracked her neck in imitation of him before shifting into Beta form and wiping both her feet and hands on the welcome mat.  She sang quietly as she did so, her fangs accentuating her slight lisp.

“Wipe, wipe, wipe your pawth.  Dith is how you oughta wipe your pawth.  Wipe, wipe, wipe your pawth.”

The door opened to reveal Stiles, a grin on his face as he watched their daughter perform her little ritual.

“I blame this on you,” Derek told him grumpily.  They both knew that he secretly thought it was adorable that Anna insisted on transforming and cleaning her “paws” before crossing the threshold.  

“When you come through da door, don’t leave a methy floor,” Anna continued to sing. “Just remember dat you gotta wipe your pawth!”

She finally finished and looked up, a huge grin on her little face.

“All done, Papa,” she announced, looking like a normal four year old again.  

“Bath first,” Stiles told her as he lifted her up.  The two of them went into the house, singing about lovely bubbly baths.

Derek followed.  After making sure to wipe his feet on the mat.  
  



End file.
